


Saints Of London

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre entre le gang de Tom "Voldemort" Riddle et celui d'Al "Old Wizard" Dumbledore ensanglantait les rues de Londres depuis bientôt dix ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints Of London

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Saints Of Los Angeles" de Mötley Crüe (ou plutôt par la première phrase de la chanson).

La guerre entre le gang de Tom "Voldemort" Riddle et celui d'Al "Old Wizard" Dumbledore ensanglantait les rues de Londres depuis bientôt dix ans. Les autorités avaient tenté pendant quelques temps de mettre fin aux combats urbains et avaient emprisonné nombre des acolytes des deux truands, mais quand au bout de quelques années, les règlements de comptes n'avaient non seulement pas diminué, mais étaient devenus quasi hebdomadaires, la police avait abandonné ; après tout, qui allait pleurer la mort de criminels ? Qu'ils s'entretuent, ils étaient meilleurs morts que vifs. La population, elle, avait peur pour sa sécurité mais personne ne s'inquiétait plus des quartiers que les deux gangs s'étaient appropriés et le gouvernement faisait l'autruche, prétendant que tout allait bien. 

Ron Weasley n'avait que douze ans quand sa famille avait été assassinée par des Mangemorts, les membres du gang de Voldemort ; monsieur Weasley avait refusé de céder au racket du criminel qui avait alors ordonné l'exécution de sa famille. Ron avait échappé à la mort uniquement parce qu'il s'était disputé avec un de ses frères ce jour-là et était allé bouder dans le parc du quartier. Il avait juré ce jour-là qu'il tuerait de ses mains l'homme par la faute de qui il avait tout perdu. À quatorze ans, il avait rejoint le gang d'Old Wizard. Étonnamment, c'était dans ce gang qu'il s'était fait les meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eu : Harry, dont les parents avaient été assassinés par Voldemort lui-même et Hermione qui avait été débauchée personnellement par Old Wizard pour sa grande intelligence et son don pour la chimie. Le criminel la considérait désormais comme sa petite sœur ; Ron avait d'ailleurs craint les répercussions quand il avait commencé à sortir avec la jeune fille, mais Old Wizard avait jugé le garçon comme étant digne de sa protégée. Leur amourette n'avait pas duré mais ils étaient restés d'excellents amis. 

Ron était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie qui s'approchait. 

 

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron ? 

-Hein ? Non, rien. 

-Al m'a dit que l'AD allait faire un raid dans le quartier de Voldemort, ce soir ; je présume que tu en seras ? 

-Évidemment. On doit venger Cedric. Comment je pourrais ne pas y aller ? 

-Je sais Ron, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, moi aussi, mais Al refuse que je combatte. Tu t'inquiètes. 

 

Ce n'était pas une question et Ron hésita seulement quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête silencieusement. 

 

-Tu crois que Voldemort et sa bande savent qu'on va frapper ce soir, Mione ? 

-Je peux pas être à cent pour cent sûre. Mais ils s'attendent à ce que ça arrive rapidement. Après tout, si la situation était inversée, Al nous aurait tous mis sur le pied de guerre dans l'attente des représailles. Voldemort est aussi intelligent et fin stratège que lui, je suis certaine qu'il vous attendra et sera prêt à répliquer. Tu sais, je suis inquiète aussi. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous meurt ou soit blessé. Surtout pas toi ou Harry. 

-Je peux rien promettre si ce n'est que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et je sais que ça sera le cas aussi pour Harry. 

 

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur. 

 

-Ok, Harry sera sans doute moins prudent que quiconque le voudrait et incroyablement irresponsable, comme à son habitude. Mais je jure de le protéger du mieux que je le pourrais. 

-Merci, Ron. 

 

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux roux avant de quitter la pièce, probablement pour aller parler à Harry et lui faire promettre - même si cela ne servirait à rien – de maîtriser sa témérité. 

Ron n'avait pas menti, il était inquiet par rapport au combat qui allait avoir lieu le soir même, mais il n'avait pas été entièrement honnête ; comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Il ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qui le rongeait ; s'il le faisait, il était mort. 

Le fait était que quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il buvait seul au parc – Colin venait d'être tué par un Mangemort et il avait besoin de se changer les idées – il avait remarqué un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, blotti contre un arbre, en pleurs, et il l'avait abordé sans y réfléchir à deux fois ; il avait beau faire partie d'un gang, Ron n'en restait pas moins un gentil garçon qui se sentait obligé d'aider quand il voyait quelqu'un de triste. Le jeune homme l'avait insulté et lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille mais Ron lui avait tendu sa bouteille de Whisky et l'inconnu l'avait acceptée. Ron s'était alors assis près de lui et quand, après plusieurs lampée l'autre garçon lui avait rendu sa boisson, il avait entamé la conversation, curieux de savoir ce qui avait amené l'inconnu à se retrouver à pleurer dans un parc désert en plein après-midi. Le jeune homme s'appelait Draco Malfoy et un de ses meilleurs amis venait de mourir dans une fusillade, un règlement de compte entre le gang de Voldemort et celui d'Old Wizard. Draco, Ron découvrit alors, faisait partie du gang ennemi du sien. 

Les deux jeunes hommes, en deuil d'un ami/frère d'arme, n'avaient pas eu la force, ni même l'envie de se battre comme ils l'auraient fait s'ils s'étaient croisés en d'autres circonstances et s'étaient quittés en se promettant que "la prochaine fois, je te fais la peau". 

Ils s'étaient recroisés à de nombreuses reprises dans ce parc, et malgré leur promesse, ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains, aucune arme n'avait été sortie. À chaque nouvelle rencontre, ils avaient parlé : de leurs gangs, de leurs familles, de leurs amis, de ce qu'ils voudraient faire si la guerre qui opposait Voldemort et Old Wizard prenait fin. Ils s'insultaient encore ouvertement pour faire bonne mesure, mais il était évident pour chacun des deux garçons qu'aucune de ces injures n'étaient pensées. 

Oh, Ron haïssait Draco pour son engagement dans le gang de Voldemort et réciproquement, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était déterminé à abandonner l'autre. Leur relation leur était trop précieuse. 

C'était arrivé progressivement ; un regard un peu trop appuyé, une main sur l'épaule qui restait juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, des yeux qui suivent la langue venue récupérer une goutte d'alcool perdue sur une bouche sur laquelle se dessinait un faible sourire. Puis un timide baiser, à peine un effleurement des lèvres. 

Depuis bientôt deux mois, Ron et Draco sortaient ensemble, au risque d'être tués par leurs amis si ceux-ci découvraient leur "traitrise". 

Et voilà que ce soir, pour la première fois, ils allaient se retrouver face à face lors de ce qui ne pourrait être qualifié autrement que de "bataille". Draco n'était que rarement sur le terrain – comme Hermione, il travaillait dans l'ombre – et Ron n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de devoir combattre son petit-ami, mais il savait que ce soir, Draco serait envoyé au combat par Voldemort, comme chacun des Mangemorts. Et Ron avait peur. Car il aimait Draco ; bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à celui-ci, trop effrayé d'être moqué, que Draco ne soit pas aussi impliqué que lui dans leur relation. Ron avait donc peur de voir Draco être blessé, tué ; et surtout, il avait peur d'être celui qui lui ferait du mal. 

* 

L'heure était venue. Armés de leurs couteaux, battes, revolvers, les membres de l'AD (le groupe  qui combattait pour Old Wizard ; chaque faction avait son nom et sa fonction, dans son gang) pénétra dans le quartier où Voldemort et ses sbires avaient élu domicile et où ils faisaient le plus gros de leur trafic. 

Hermione avait eu raison plus tôt, quand elle avait affirmé qu'ils seraient attendus de pied ferme par les Mangemorts, et Ron ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait déduit que Voldemort enverrait Draco au combat avec les autres. 

Les insultes avaient commencé à pleuvoir dès que l'AD s'était trouvée assez près pour les entendre, puis Harry – qui d'autre ? - s'était trop approché au goût de Nott et les premiers coups étaient tombés. Les lames brillaient sous la lumière froide des lampadaires, le sang qui les maculait semblant presque noir, le bruit des coups de feu et du bois des battes qui fracassait les os résonnait dans les rues abandonnées par la population. 

Ron était aux prises avec Goyle quand la balle pénétra entre ses côtes. Il chancela quelques instants avant de s'écrouler au sol détrempé par la pluie qui s'était abattue toute le journée sur la ville. Une douleur intense se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps et sa bouche s'emplit de sang qui manquait l'étouffer. Sa vision était de plus en plus floue et il eut du mal à reconnaître la personne qui était penchée sur lui, le visage noyé de larmes. 

 

-Pardon, Ron, pleurait Draco en s'accrochant à lui. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas. S'il te plaît, ne meurt pas. Ron, s'il te plaît. Pardon. Tu peux me haïr si tu veux mais ne meurs pas. 

 

Ron tenta de parler, de rassurer Draco, de lui dire qu'il ne le haïssait pas, qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur la vision de Harry faisant pivoter violemment Draco avant de lui planter son couteau dans le cœur. Son dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où le corps de Draco tombait sur son torse. 

Autour d'eux, le combat continua.


End file.
